Mizuame Namida
Mizuame Namida (Japanese: 水飴涙 Mizuame Namida) is a 2015 dungeon-crawler RPG title created by Existence Software for the Nintendo Chrome. The game stars three odd teenagers as they travel into another realm to save their town from demons. Mizuame Namida is the first game released in the Akuma no mon series. In late 2015, Mizuame Namida was re-released under the title Akuma no mon: Mizuame Namida. Story After the death of his parents in a train accident, Kazuo Honda moved to Ushinawareta (Ushinawa) to live with his older sister. Together they arrive at her small, two bedroom house on the outskirts of the town, and she gives Kazuo time to walk around and tour the town. He first travels to the school that he will attend coming the next semester. For two weeks, he mourns his parents with his sister before the semester starts and the voices in his head begin to speak louder and more forcefully. For the first week of school, his is bombarded by students eager to meet someone new. He rarely speaks and stays to himself, still sad about the death of his parents. Gameplay The game is primarily an open-world dungeon crawler with a turned-based battle system. Players control their party of six characters as they traverse the large dungeons located within the Demon Realm. When they run into a battle by coming in contact with an enemy in the overworld, they are brought into a battle arena where the player, alongside two partners, fight in an open-world turn-based battle where they are given only thirty seconds to move around the field area and use an attack or guard. Attacks consist of special skills learned by levelling up or through special training, as well as normal attacks. Players can also use items in order to boost their statuses, such as defence or attack, or lower the opponents. While guarding, players can also counter-attack should they time a button press correctly. The timing is dependant on the move used against them. Calender The game runs on a calender system, in that certain events happen on certain days. Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, the main protagonists must attend school, where they can complete several side-quests in order to unlock special items and equipment options. After school, the characters are able to socialize in order to learn more about them or train with Chizu Honda. Saturdays and Sundays have the characters primarily exploring the Demon Realm. Characters Party Members Important NPC's Antagonists Enemy Types Locations *Ushinawareta **Bessekai Academy **Saishū Heihō **Hotel Geretsuna *Demon Realm Dungeons Palace of Demons Yūgure Gallery Mizuame Namida logo.png|English logo Trivia *Mizuame (水飴) is a Japanese sweetener that is comparable in many aspects to corn syrup. The word, Mizuame, can be translated to "water candy" ("mizu" meaning water, and "ame" meaning candy). Namida (涙) is the Japanese translation of the word "tears". This means the title of the game translates from Japanese to "Water Candy Tears". Category:Games Category:Nintendo Chrome games Category:Role-Playing Games